


your clothes on the floor of that old apartment

by malumsqueen



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton Dies, Boys In Love, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:32:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malumsqueen/pseuds/malumsqueen
Summary: Calum and ashton are in love until the unthinkable happened





	1. life's a tangled web

Calum was sat on the porch swing early in the morning so he could get some writing done the sun wss just coming up and koa his six year old husky was laying right beside him laying his head in calums lap, while he had his laptop sitting on a small table he could write his newest book, it was about his life, he felt like he needed to tell the best love story ever told in his opinion, his best friend Michael always teased him and said "the notebook was a better love story" not that it wasn't a great story but he just thought his was pretty damn adorable he still smiles at the memory of when he first meant ashton nearly 12 years ago 

*****  
calum wasn't really paying attention to anyone around him it was mostly quiet a tuesday morning just a few other people , he was currently in the university's library trying to successfully manuvere photo shop to put the final touches of his of graphic design project it could be anything they wanted it just had to incorporate modern and contemporary art and be presented in a portfolio, he didn't know why he chose this particular course he wanted to a writer and write novels maybe plays movies even but he figured it would help him be able to expand his mind and maybe learn a useful skill, as calum was moving the picture of the nude model around and adding layers to the piece the computer froze "are you fucking kidding me right now? " calum said loud enough for the librarian ti shush him "are you okay?" calum looked up from the frozen screen into soft hazel eyes curly honey blonde hair and the cutest smile he'd ever seen, calum stared for a minute before answering and sighed "um yeah just my computer froze and i was almost done with my project and now im gonna fail" calum was close to tears, he had been up half the night trying to finish from his laptop where he saved and emailed it to himself so he could finish and print his work in the library so he could put it in his professors pigeon hole before noon, "maybe i can help you did you bring your laptop? " the beautiful stranger asked "yes i did why?" calum looked confused "you know you can connect to the printers wirelessly here they have it set up so you can use your own laptop" calum was confused this was his junior year in college yet he didn't know this, "really? " yes ill help you , oh and im ashton by the way" "calum" ashton smiled and took calums laptop and saved his life

 

calum smiled at the memory that was one of his favorites , "daddy" calum smiled turning his head to see his beautiful eight year old daughter rose standing at the back door in her ariel pajamas "hey sweet pea why are you up so early"? calum stands slipping his house shoes on the red ones with wool lining ashton got him for Christmas three years ago he walks over picking up his daughter sitting her in his lap as they sit on the swing with a blanket around her "im hungry " calum smiled "okay sweet pea" he took her in the house to make pancakes


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> calum starts remembering and writing the first year of ashton and his relationship

"you have to go to school sweet pea" rose or rosie as calum likes to cal his daughter was stubbornly sitting on her bed wearing her favorite lion king pjs her papa had gotten her for her birthday three years ago, "but daddy i dont want to go to go school sucks balls" calum tensed cursing michael for teaching his child such words, "rosie i thought i told you not to say any of the not so nice words uncle michael teaches you and schools not so bad you will be fine so lets get dressed and ill make you breakfast and then ill drive you too school" rosie looks at her dad with a i do not think so expression, the same look ashton would give if he didnt approve of something, calum saw alot of ashton in rosie she was a spunky eight year old that had ashtons sass and blonde honey hair he felt like he was always around " dont give me that look, ill make you your favorite chocolate chip pancakes with a little whipped cream if you get dressed for school right now" calum bargained with rosie he hated doing this but he picked his battles wisely, rosie immediately got out of bed and went to her closet to pick out an outfit, calum smiled and left to go downstairs to prepare the pancakes he had promised his little girl.

"have a great day at school sweet pea" calum kissed his daughter as she got out of the suv to brave a day of fourth grade, "thanks daddy i love you bye" "love you too sweet pea" rosie shut the suv door and walked up to where her teacher mr hemmings and the other students were on the play ground, calum gave a small wave to her teacher and drove out of the drop off line, calum had met mr hemmings before or luke rather he had been rosies teacher since kindergarten, luke was a kindergarten thru fifth grade teacher he was very good with the kids and loved to help them learn, rosie had always loved mr hemmings he was so good with her and helped her with her over come her dislexia and taught her how to cope with it, luke had several parent teacher meetings with calum and ashton through the years just updating them on her progress but over time luke had developed a crush on calum which he pushed down do to him being married but after what happened he kept it to himself and decided to just be rosies teacher and not a possible husband for calum it was way too soon even after three years. 

 

after dropping rosie off calum sits on the couch laptop seated on his computer tray that goes over his lap, hes looking through old photos of him and ashton to get some inspiration when he sees a picture he almost forgot about, ashton and calum were sitting on a long on the beach in nothing but swim shorts looking at the beautiful sunset in hawaii, it was the first trip they had taken as an official couple it was so romantic and fun he never wanted to leave

***  
" why did i agree to go hiking with you again?" calum sat on a rock out of breath they had been walking this trail for an hour that supposedly led to a secluded beach, "because you love me" ashton smiled brightly giggling like a school girl "yeah yeah i guess so" calum said jokingly which resulted in ashton slapping him lightly on the arm, after walking ten minutes more they finally made to that beach, ashton sat on a large log calum joined sitting next to him, "this is gorgeous im so happy we came here" ashton layed his head on calums shoulder just enying being together "me too" they shared a sweet kiss and sat for awhile just enjoying each other, a small click can be heard behind them when calum suddenly snaps out his trance "ashton did you set up your camera" ashton smiles "yes i did i wanted some good pictures to remember" 

they did everything on this trip, explored a cave, zip lined, scuba dived, swam with sharks and most importantly lots of sex, even after six months of dating they were still crazy about each other, sex in the shower. the little kitchenette, the bed, the balcony, even that secluded beach, calum had sand in places he didnt know he could get sand.

that first year was amazing, not that the next twelve years werent great but that first year they were so in love and unaware of the things to come later but for now things were great, calums senior year started ashton started his new job at a small modeling agency as the main photographer they used for shoots, he made enough to help get them by he was paid for the shoot and paid later for pictures they used in any magazines or websites, calum had a part time job at a local book store, he loved it he could read and get so much work done it was free for him take any books he wanted home to use for his paper since he was a student, old mister smith was a nice guy and trusted calum and knew he was a good soul, calum was also doing well in school of course he struggled and became stressed but it was worth it he knew someday it would pay off, ashton and calum also moved into together, a small loft on the upper east side of nyc, it wasnt much but it was their first place together and it was home, calum remembers the first fight and how stupid it was and how it shouldnt have happened in the first place but he was exhausted from finals week and ashton had just come home from a three week shoot in la and the tension built up and boiled over " im sorry that i have a job where i have to travel and be gone for a long period of time calum but we need the money to pay for this shit hole" ashton gritted his teeth and raised his voice which something calum was not used to ashton was always sweet, "you think your the only one that works ashton i practically run the bookstore i have to do eveything myself ive been more like full time instead of part and school had been kicking my ass SO IM SORRY YOU THINK YOUR BETTER THAN ME" this goes on for an hour until they are both crying holding each other apologizing "i love you im so sorry" "i love you too ill never do that again"  
***  
calum hates that memory he hated fighting with ashton which they did quite alot over the years fight that led to the big fight that calum regrets that one most and that year he wished he could go back and do that all over again, calum stood outside the elementary school waiting for rose he was a little early but that was alright, soon the doors opened and out comes all the kids, "daddy" rosie spots her dad and jumps into his arms wrapping her arms around his neck, "hey sweet pea did you have a good day?" "yeah luke taight us about the solar system and said we had to make a replpca for a project" calum smiled as he listen to his daughter go on about this project she was getting to do and how excited she was, it was funny because that morning she swore school off but now shes babbling about her project, luke walks out to monitor the children and make sure their parents picked them up, "hello mister hood. dont forget about the project rosie" luke smiled greeting calum and his daughter " please call me calum luke, she wont shes been going on about it since i put her in the car " luke blushed hoping calum wouldnt see it because he could call him calum now "ah well thats good im glad shes excited" " me too" calum gets in the drivers side after making sure rosie was all buckled up and rove away not before waving at luke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys like this its not that great but i hope its worth the read also this story will be be found on wattpad as well my username is also malumsqueen

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys hope you like i rewrote this twice so i hope its good more chapters to come follow on twitter @5SOSRoyalty_ i might post on tumblr as well ill post the link later


End file.
